1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an armrest that provides cooling and heating functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicle cup holders having cooling and heating functions have been extensively researched and installed in vehicles. Such cup holders are typically provided with thermoelements that use electrical energy to provide two kinds of functions including cooling and heating functions. However, to date, there are no commercially viable techniques for effectively mounting cup holders in vehicles and efficiently providing cooling and heating systems for the cup holders.
A representative example of a conventional technique for an armrest with cooling and heating functions proposed a cooling and heating box for vehicles, which has enhanced cooling and heating efficiency. In detail, the cooling and heating box for vehicles according to this technique is provided with thermoelements. A first surface of each thermoelement is mounted to the perimeter of the bottom of the box. A duct is disposed adjacent to second surfaces of the thermoelements so that when the thermoelements are operated, heat generated from the second surfaces of the thermoelements is exhausted to the outside through the duct. Furthermore, the cooling and heating box further includes a control unit which controls the thermoelements such that when it is desired to use the box as a heating box, the thermoelements are connected in parallel to each other, and when it is desired to use the box as a cooling box, the thermoelements are connected in series to each other. Thereby, when the box is used both as a heating box and as a cooling box, the efficiency can be enhanced. Unfortunately, this conventional technique cannot be optimized for use as an armrest of a rear seat.
Furthermore, it should be noted that the description provided above is merely for aiding in understanding the background of the present invention, and should not be construed as admitted prior art